The Hulk: The Order
by primepower
Summary: A man named William Ravens has had prophetic visions of the future, but these visions involve killing The Incredible Hulk and all his friends!


_3 Years Ago: _

William Ravens snapped up in his bed, clutching his heart. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. Without hesitation, he climbed out of bed and made his way to his library.

He scavenged through his unlimited stack of books, until finally; he found a parchment paper given to him by his father. The words proved his dreams were true:

_The emerald giant will bring about the end of life._

"It's time." Ravens told himself.

**Now:**

The small town lay in ruins, a thick layer of dust caking the wreckage. Fires blazed, debris were strewn about everywhere, and, in the ruins of her house, a woman cradled her son's dead body.

"M-my boy," she sobbed, "hh-he-he's my boy!"

A solitary cloaked, hooded figure walked up to her, embracing her in his arms. "Mrs. Harrison….welcome to The Order."

**New York:**

Bruce was left in his typical rags, walking fast but just shy of a run, trying not to let the cold weather affect him. He was alone and desperate, and all too familiar feeling.

It was then that he spied it. A woman, alone, about to eat a home cooked steak. His stomach grumbled; he hadn't eaten in more than three days. He tried to ignore it as he kept walking.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted from behind him. His head snapped back, the woman from before was standing in the doorway."I couldn't help but notice you out there, dressed like this in this kind of weather…you look pretty hungry…" she paused for a moment, as if to collect her thoughts. "You….you want something to eat?"

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am…yes I'd like that very much."

**Elsewhere:**

Jennifer Walters, the She Hulk, walks into the office of the fellow gamma irradiated psychologist, Leonard Samson. "You wanted to see me?" She asked, tossing her coat onto his couch.

Without saying a word, Samson handed her a file. She Hulk opened it up and looked through it apprehensively.

"The file is on a group called 'The Order': hooded men who think gamma irradiated people are messengers of Satan sent to destroy the world. For a while now, they've been quiet…but recently, they've been spotted. Apparently they've been planning for years, and now they want to kill us…starting with Banner…"

**Part Two:**

Bruce scarfed down his steak, almost inhaling it.

"Geeeeze" The woman remarked, "how long has it been since you ate something?"

"Long time," Bruce answered, his mouth still full with food.

The woman leaned back in her chair, slowly, and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Bruce finished his steak and took a quick gulp of water. "Bruce," he said, "what's yours?"

"Jen."

"Oh…"

"What?"

Bruce looked away, "I just…know someone named Jen…"

"A girlfriend," Jen asked in a slightly angered tone.

Bruce nearly choked on his food. "What? No. NO! My cou…" Bruce's gaze averted to a hooded man. "sin…" he finished.

It was as if time crawled to a halt. The hooded man pulled out a gun and began firing through Jen's window."

"GET DOWN!" Bruce shouted, tackling Jen to the floor. Shards of glass littered the ground as the bullets broke through it. "Stay down." Bruce whispered

Samson and She Hulk sped down the deserted gravel road, kicking up dust behind them.

"Samson."

"What is it, Jen?"

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I've tracked Bruce before, Jen, I'm not proud of it, but I know how to track his trail. We'll be there in no time, trust me."

As the car sped past a hill, a hooded man aimed a bazooka.

In a gigantic explosion of wild flames and debris, metal was thrown everywhere! Hooded men swarmed the scene. All except one.

"Leonard Samson and Jennifer Walters," the man said, "in the name of The Order, you must die."

Bruce cried out in agony as he was hit in the shoulder with a bullet. His voice grew deeper as his eyes turned green, and he began to change. "Jen," he bellowed, "RUUUUUUN!"

In a matter of seconds, the Hulk and the hooded man find themselves face to face.

"Bruce Banner, in the name of The Order….you must die."

**Part Three:**

The Hulk and the hooded man stood face to face. Hulk panted heavily, building up the rage inside him. With the roar of a lion he charged at his opponent. He discovered, however, that with surprising speed, the man had _leaped_ out of his path, and had shot him in the back.

"HOODED MAN HURT HULK! NOW HULK HURT HOODED MAN BACK!"

Hulk rammed his fist into the hooded man with the force beyond that of a sledgehammer. He fell backwards and went flying through a wall. The man picked himself up and dusted off. Calmly, he pulled a knife out from beneath his robes. Sliding a gloved hand along the edge he whispered. "Let's go, big guy."

Hooded men swarmed what was left of the car, tearing at the wreckage and trying to find Samson and She Hulk.

All at once, the wreckage began to vibrate, and Samson and She Hulk hurled the debris off of them, scattering hooded men across the road.

A man ran toward She Hulk with a knife in hand. She Hulk responded with a kick to the man's neck, sending him soaring through the air.

Samson, meanwhile, quickly disarmed his opponent and took him down with a devastating left hook.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" She Hulk shouted, tugging at Samson's muscular arm. "WE HAVE TO FIND BRUCE!" The two leapt into the air.

The Hulk swatted the hooded man aside like a ragdoll. "YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T _TRAINED_ FOR THE LIKES OF YOU?" The man shouted. "COME ON!"

"HULK CRUSH HOODED MAN!" Hulk said, slamming his fist into the man's stomach. He crashed into another wall, but this time, he did not move. Hulk leaned over him to examine his condition.

"I-in the name of The Order…" the man said, in a feeble manner, "y-you must die." All at once, the man thrust his blade into The Hulk's neck, and the Hulk howled in pain. "Adamantium blade…" the man mumbled, as the Hulk backed away.

Hulk walked outside, pulling the knife out of his neck. He leapt miles into the air, fleeing the scene.

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

She Hulk and Samson followed the trail of destruction, and found Jen, in shock from recent events. Samson rushed over to her. "What is it?"

"The…Hulk…The….Hulk….The…Hulk…." She repeated over and over

"Where did he go?" She Hulk asked. Jen pointed east.

Samson called paramedics, and the two waited for the police to arrive on the scene. To keep himself busy, he examined the evidence. The hooded man, unmasked, turned out to be a John Doe, but Samson did discover something far more interesting. He picked up the man's knife and gaped at it in horror.

"No…oh, no…" he said.

"What is it?" asked She Hulk.

"I've seen this knife before….it belongs to a man named Ravens…"

**Part Four:**

Samson examined the knife, turning it this way and that. "Ravens…" he whispered, "What have you done?"

"What?" Jen asked in a worried tone.

"I know who's behind this. A man named William Ravens."

"Too bad," Jen said, as Samson's gaze averted from her face to her arm. A needle stuck out of it. "No gamma rays here, just lots and lots of chemicals…" she began to turn black, and her voice grew deeper. She Hulk tried to intervene, but only found herself knocked through a wall and unconscious, sporting a bloody nose.

"Did you really think I found him by chance?" Jen asked, so sweetly.

"What are you—"

"In the name of The Order, you must die." Jen said, cheerfully.

Samson gaped in awe. "My….God."

"Oh, God's got nothing to do with this." She told him.

Bruce awoke, suddenly, to find himself on a mountaintop. Rain splashed on his body, feeling like a baptism to him. He touched his throat, remembering slightly what had happened. He found nothing but dried blood; he assured himself Hulk had healed his wound before he was able to change back.

With a thunderous _BOOOM! _A man appeared in front of him. He looked like The Abomination, only he sported a tail, and was a dark red, almost black-like color. Bruce observed that the man must have at least one ton of muscle mass. He walked toward him with thunderous footsteps. "My name is William Ravens," he said, "and in the name of The Order, you must die."

Part Five (finale):

Samson was punched through the side of Jen's house. Bits of wood flew in all directions as he fell to the ground as well. He coughed up blood. He had been taking a beating for almost an hour. Jen ran to Samson and struck him repeatedly, he was bruised all over from the beating, yet he still managed to stand.

"FALL, DAMN YOU!"

Samson threw five powerful blows, knocking Jen backwards. She finally intercepted his sixth blow, and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him close. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she said, "I'm William Ravens second in command."

"Right…now…" Samson muttered through his teeth. I COULD CARE LESS!" Samson generated a powerful blow, knocking both of them back. The two fought hard, their blows literally creating shockwaves. The two shook the Earth down to it's core. As Jen was knocked back, however, she grabbed a piece of jagged wood.

She Hulk awoke just in time to see it. Samson had been impaled by a Jen. His mouth started bleeding, and he threw up blood. He started making choking sounds, and fell backwards. "Samson…" She Hulk whispered. "SAMSOOOOONNN!" She Hulk threw a powerful kick and smacked Jen with ten blows to the face, breaking her nose and blackening both eyes. She was relentless in her attacks, giving Jen not time for recovery. After five minutes of all out battle, Jen fell.

She Hulk rushed over to Samson, and grabbed his body. "Samson…please," she cried, "tell me you're okay."

He put a bloody finger to her lips. "Sssssshhh…it's okay." He said, weakly. "It's alright…you did what you could…everything's…all…" his hand dropped to the ground. She Hulk cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Come on, Banner." Ravens growled. "SHOW ME THE MONSTER! I WANT TO LOOK INTO HIS EYES WHEN I KILL HIM!" With a smack to the back of the head, Bruce began to change. "HULK….SMAAAASH!" Hulk threw a series of unrelenting punches. Ravens finally blocked one of them after a few hit, and rammed his fist into his face. Hulk kneed Ravens in the stomach, causing him to keel over, and Hulk followed with an uppercut. A blow Ravens sent Hulk literally shook the mountainside, trees crumbled like toothpicks, and the rain purified the two of them. Thunder clapped as the two fought, neither one tiring. The two fought powerfully, and ran into each other, both hitting the other simultaneously. Many onlookers might have mistaken the blows for avalanches. Lightning flashed behind them, lighting up the sky. Hulk threw and uppercut, and Ravens a shot to the stomach. Hulk fell to the ground, beginning to tire.

"You know," Ravens said, "the chemicals I took give me one power you don't have…super hearing…" Ravens mocked him. "You know what I just heard? I heard your friend Samson crying in agony…he's been stabbed, Banner…he's dead…one less monster to worry about." He laughed.

In a raging fury, Hulk threw himself at Ravens "HULK ANNIHILATE RAVENS! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN! HULK DESTROY!" His blows became the embodiment of rage themselves. He smashed him into a mountain. Boulders fell on the two of them, as they fought. Finally, Hulk leapt away as an avalanche toppled onto Ravens, killing him.

**Epilogue: **

Samson's funeral service was beautiful, or at least She Hulk thought so. She had given the farewell speech. She was strong enough to fight back tears at the funeral. She had even recited some of Samson's favorite quotes in his memory. At one point, while leaving the service, she thought she saw Bruce Banner watching from afar, but when she looked back, no one was there.

She convinced herself it was just her imagination…


End file.
